debreinsonisfandomcom-20200213-history
Alcander Panagaris
__FORCETOC__ Background Alcander was born in Greece to Jullian and Ceres Panagaris, and right after he was put through the Panagaris family “ritual”. Every member of his family has to go through it at birth, and it consists of getting your first and last name tattooed on your arms with ink the family members make themselves, as well as getting different patterns tattooed under the eyes. The theme of the pattern changes every generation, and Alcander's uses tear drop formations. When asked why the family does this, Alcander claims that it's because his ancestors were just as narcissistic as him, and wanted to make sure everyone knew who they were (although this may or may not be true). About a year after he was born, he and his parents moved to Brisbane, Australia, where his mother's family used to live. When Alcander was around 4, his parents had to call in some contractors to fix some broken pipes under their house. A temporary tunnel was made under the house, and after a day the opening was covered up with some scrap carboard for the weekend. Alcander, while he was playing, fell through the opening and got trapped when the ground fell over the exit. Since he was still a small child, he wasn't strong enough to break out, and was stuck under the house. His parents had a whole search party look for him, but with no luck. The workers came back after the weekend and noticed that the hole they dug was filled with dirt. After digging back through to the tunnel, they found a petrified Alcander who had been trapped for almost 2 days, and ever since then he has had severe clastrophobia. Sometime after this accident, his younger sister, Eulalia, was born, and he started kindergarten at roughly the same time. Because he was raised in an entirely human community (and he accidentally made it well known that he was not) he was often teased by the other kids for being a mage. When he was 11, he was sent to the Academy in Dimension-2 to start his training as an assassin, where he was initially roomed with Yoru and Bracket (with whom he became best friends) on what was to be Team 784. At his first mid-year student evaluation, Alcander was bumped up to be with the second year students, which is where he met and befriended Bleeding Heart and Christophe. He still tried to practice with Bracket and Yoru, but he found that to be more and more difficult after his position on the team was filled by a boy called Z. He and Z never saw eye to eye and often fought, but one day he found Z lying outside of the school tired and wounded after “training” so hard (when in reality he had just been in a fight). He took Z to the infirmary,but after having "his" wounds treated, he found out that Z was not a boy, but was in fact a girl. After that Alcander began getting awkward around her and he stopped fighting with her almost altogether, becase he found it highly impolite to fight with a girl. Eventually the two began dating, they stayed together until they were 17, when Z’s mother, who was an infamous assassin, went missing. She decided to leave to look for her and she broke it off with Alcander so that he wouldn’t feel tied down to her and so that he wouldn’t have to suffer from her absence and put a strain on their relationship. This however had a different outcome because Alcander was in love with her (but he would never admit it) and for the first month or so afterwards he was severely depressed. Around the same time Christophe graduated and it was only him and Bleeding Heart on a team, so to help himself recover emotionally, he requested to be put back on Team 784 so that he could be with Bracket and Yoru again. Bleeding Heart wanted to be by himself on a team so he was fine with it. After they all graduated together at age 18, they went on to actually go on missions, being taught under a new mentor named Mannix. Things were going well until their 7th mission when Bracket got into a horrible accident which left him covered in scars and temporarily without functioning hands, and he had to help him recover. The three became an official team at the age of 19 after Bracket had been out of recovery for several months. The next year, however, word came in about Z. In Dimension-3, where Z had been supposedly traveling at the time, there was an immense power surge and Team 784 was sent to check it out. After finding the spot where the energy had been collecting, Alcander came across Z's body, and it was found that Z’s soul was no longer within her, and that she had most likely been attacked by a Relentless. For the next few weeks Alcander isolated himself, and wouldn’t speak to anyone. After Bracket managed to get him to come outside again, for the next 6 months he was completely void of happiness and he seemed different, but with the help from his team he managed to get over it (for the most part), but he never admitted to thinking that Z was dead. He claims that she was still alive because he could still feel her presence, but he knew no one would believe him so he eventually stopped talking about it and made it seem as though he got over it. He currently serves as the main offensive on Team 784, and he is back to acting as his normal self. Appearance Alcander has short, spiky, silver hair, of which he dyes the ends brown, tan skin that will get darker when he spends more time in the sun, and red eyes. He dyes his hair because he wanted more color on his team (their hair colors being either grey or white). He has his family's traditional tattoos on him, his first name being written on his left arm, and his last name being written on his right. Underneath his eyes he also has the teardrop pattern tattooed there, which he shares with his sister. He never wears a shirt (although he will sometimes wear a jacket if forced), but this is attributed to his severe claustrophobia. He is one of the rare cases where he feels as though the necklines on his shirts are choking him, and he feels as though he'll eventually suffocate. He also has gauges on both ears, two additional piercings on the shells of his ears, and his tongue is pierced as well. On his back is a long scar that runs from his right shoulder down to his middle, caused by when Z accidently hit him when her weapon misfired. Alcander has type O negative blood. Personality Alcander is a hot-head who is kind of full of himself. And by kind of I mean severely. He will often times say he did something because it was deserving of his help, or something along those lines. For example, if he happens to save someone during a mission, he will say that they are lucky to be in his presence and to have been saved by him. Surprisingly enough he still gets a lot of women that fangirl over him. He is not afraid to boast about his amazingness, and he is very loud and obnoxious. He will burst into a room and announce that he is there, even if no one in the room cares. However, despite his narcissism, Alcander is still a good person, and he genuinely cares for his teammates and those he considers family. In fact, the only times he does not boast about himself are the times when he did something amazing that deserves to be bragged about. Bracket claims that he has nearly died to save both him and Yoru numerous times, as well as plenty of other people they didn’t know. For example, Alcander gave up just about 2.5 liters of blood to Bracket after the incident (Bracket has AB negative, and Alcander was the only donor with compatible blood at the time), even going so far as to force the doctors to do it because donating that much blood was extremely dangerous and none of them would do it. Basically, Alcander is a good Samaritan, he just doesn’t come across as one until you really ''know him. Abilities Alcander comes from a clan of mages that have the bloodline ability of super strength (even more than the normal mages). Alcander is one of the more gifted of his family, and as is normal for members of the Panagaris family, he is literally too strong for his own good. On many occasions, he has tried to high five or hug someone, and has literally sent them flying across the room (although keep in mind he was either running towards the other person or had to pull back to build up that hit). Once when demonstrating his strength to Yuuki he made a wall crack by throwing a dart into it. Using his strength, he can also jump very high, and he uses this to travel long distances. Alcander is one of the mages that have not died yet and so he still remains in his human body, so he is more vulnerable to injury than others like Bleeding Heart who are in their mage bodies. However, after years and years of pushing himself to limits no human should and injuring himself more than one should through practice, Alcander has very rough and calloused skin that is difficult to pierce and attacking him with a knife at this point is like attacking someone with a toothpick. He is classified as an S-rank, main offense, lancer, and his weapon is an axe that he jokingly named Halberd (given the fact that it is ''not ''a halberd) that has an axe blade mounted on both sides of the staff. Halberd, like the other bonded weapons, can speak with its creator, and there have been many a time when Halberd has helped Alcander without him realizing it. Alcander, despite his other strengths, has TERRIBLE energy control, and even got an O consistently (the lowest ranking) throughout all of his Academy years in that category. He can't control his energy for the life of him, which is one reason why his attacks can be so uncontrolled. In fact, the majority of the time Halberd has to basically suck the enrgy out of him and control it himself, an ability Halberd has because Katyusha pulled some strings and had him modified to do so. Halberd uses his modifications to take Alcander's energy and then use it for him by concentrating it whenever Alcander attacks with him. Alcander remains one of the four S-ranks in the HQ because his scores in all other categories that he qualified to test for were outstanding, and his only flaw is his energy control. Relationships Family Eulalia Eulalia was born four years after Alcander, and ever since she was born Alcander has helped care for her when his parents could not, and also helped her learn to master her bloodline ability of strength. Alcander is a very doting type of older brother, and he would always rush to Eulalia's side if she ever needed any help. It's also because of Alcander that Eulalia ony had to go to the Academy for about one year. Eulalia always wanted to continue going to human school instead of going to the Academy, so Alcander got permission to train her himself so that she could get experience while remaining in the human world. The two of them are extremely close, and Eulalia is one of the few people that seems compltely unaware of Alcander's narcissism, although it could be that she is just used to it. They are also two of the only family members that identify with their Australian background, despite the fact that they (as well as the rest of their family) are primarily of Greek heritage. This is attributed, however, to the fact that they both grew up in Brisbane. Friends Bracket Bracket and Alcander have been best friends since they first met when they were around 11. Back in their Academy days, they were almost always with the other one, and even when they weren't with the Sodality they were together studying, playing videogames, or whatever. They bonded over many things, like their opposite personalities, or them both having sisters, and many other things, but they were two of the best friends one could come to know. They always have each other's backs, and even risk their lives for the other, like how Bracket has kept Alcander from nintentionally injring himself numeros times or how Alcander saved Bracket's life after his incident. Nowadays they are still best friends and still do most everything together, and they even live down the street from each other, but they are not always in the same place now because of Bracket watching ovefr his sister and Alcander teaching his sister. Z Upon their first meeting, Alcander and Z never saw eye to eye and often fought, and they honeslty cold not stand each other. However, their relationship changed after Alcander found Z lying outside of the school tired and wounded after “training” very hard (when in reality she had just been in a fight), and he helped her back to the infirmary to get her treated. This was when he discovered that she was a girl, and after that Alcander began getting very awkward around her and he stopped fighting with her almost altogether, becase he found it highly impolite to fight with a girl. When he was around 13 he realized that he liked her and after a few awkward occurrences and some helpful nudges by Bracket, the two began dating. They stayed together until they were 17, when Z left and broke it off with Alcander so he wouldn't feel tied down. They didn't communicate very much afterwards, and Alcander never saw her again until her death. Christophe Alcander always looked up to Christophe when they were kids, and he still thinks highly of them now that they are adults. Christophe was one of the few people that would actively try to keep him in line, but he was also one of the best students at the Academy, so Alcander viewed him a s a challenge to overcome. He viewed Christophe as a teacher to him and their other friends, but Christophe always found him annoying. He wasn't as close to Christophe as Bleeding Heart was, but he still views both of them as friends. The Sodality Alcander was one of the "main members" of the Sodality, and he was pretty much friends with everyone in it. He was also one of the more well-known members, and when it came to popularity he probably had the most fangirls out of all of the other members. Laycee Williams Alcander and Laycee met back in the Academy through Christophe, however they didn't become really good friends until after graduation. They grew closer after Laycee became the teacher to Eulalia's group, especially since both Alcander and Laycee were her instructors (although technically Laycee was the "more official" one). Nowadays they hang out together with the other remaining members of the Sodality (although Laycee was never officially a member), and the two act as each other's work spouses. Laycee has stated many times that she views him as almost another brother of hers (of which she has ''many), and their relationship has and always will be nothing more than platonic.